Mirror Mirror, Im gone
by XBabydollXExperimentX
Summary: Gaara's childhood best friend disappears after kissing him. What would happen when they met again later on? Set after Sasuke Left and Gaara is Kazekage. GaaraOc Better then sounds! -
1. Nice to meet you my Love

Slowly he walked a crossed the desert streets, staring down at the sand as he thought of how he wished one person would care about him at all. Suddenly he stoped and looked up at a girl a bit younger then him with bright clean aqua blue hair that barely brushed against her shoulders, blue bangs covered her forehead and strands of hair tickled her cheeks, making her light silver like eyes brighter against her pale skin. The white Chinese shirt she wore was large on her small child frame as where the grey shorts. Her feet where bare as were her arms and neck. A small angelic smile was on her face as she smiled at the eight year old Gaara. His eyes widened a bit as he stared at the smiling girl, surprised she wasn't scared of him. Everyone in the village knew he was a monster and that he could kill them with ease but this girl. She seemed different like she was from around the area.

Taking a step closer the girls smile widened showing her white baby teeth, surprisingly sharp for being so small. Extending out her right hand she tilted her head he side making part of her hair cover her neck and lower face. "Hi, my name is Hana. I just arrived here." She blinked as she waited patiently for him to shake her hand or to move.

Gaara was speechless at the girl, the sand around his feet moved and formed into a hand. Thinking for a moment Shukaku wanted to kill the girl he looked at the girl worried for once until the sand gently took her hand and shook it before dropping to the ground, the young girls widen before grinning excitedly. "Oh wow that was amazing!! How did you do that nya?" By then she was leaning closer her face only a few inches away from Gaara who was leaning backwards so they didn't collide, that is until he fell backwards, the sand catching him. Her small giggle was easily heard by him and Shukaku, a sound much like a ringing of small bells. She saw his sand and she wasn't afraid off him, she wasn't afraid of him! He couldn't help but smile softly almost unnoticeable. Hana though did notice and only giggled again, closing her eyes as she did so and using her fist to cover her mouth so it wasn't so loud. Standing up Gaara brushed the small amount of sand that clung to him as Hana spoke. "What's your name?" "Gaara." His voice was small and scared. She nodded her head and turned in a circle before walking around him with her hands behind her back. "It's a please to meet you Gaara-kun." She smiled once more, seeming as if she only smiled. Turning to stare at her as she walked around him, his mouth agape a as he looked at the girl. A few people that had come out of their house thinking Gaara had left the area stared in shock and horror the young girl and boy. Finally she stopped walking, standing where she had only a moment before. What she said next surprised him to no end. "Wanna play a game with me Gaara-kun?" She titled her head once more smiling. No one has asked him that, but what surprised him more was what he said next. "Yes."

* * *

For four weeks the two children played and spent time together, it was a mystery why Hana would be around him even after a older women took her by the arm and yelled at her tell her what a monster he was while point at his with horror. She had brushed the woman's hand off her and smiled kindly. "I don't belive that, Gaara-kun is my best friend. " She turned and grabed Gaara's hand gently and pulled him away from the shocked women humming to herself. It was during the third week of their friendship that Gaara's older siblings had finally met the reason why he can been a bit more talkative to them, they like everyone else tried to warn her but she just toned them out. Finally she decided that one night when she was walking to the small place behind a alley she called home she would go to his house. She followed him Shukaku chuckling in Gaara's mind and letting the curious girl do as she wished. She waited for 20 mintues before knocking on the door, Kazekage himself opening the door. Bowing her head light she smiled. "Is Gaara-kun home?" After that night she staied over often, to test Temari's cooking skills, painting on Kankuro's face to sleeping on Gaara's bed while he stared at her sleeping form bathing in the light from the moon out the window. Not once was a frown, sad look or anything other then a smile grace onto her face.

At the end of the fourth week the Kazekage was sick of the girl as Gaara's feeling for her grew and grew, Shukaku not touching a hair of her head. The Kazekage looked up whatever he could about the girl, angered he couldn't find anything he could use to have her executed, banished or to leave the village forever. Finally he found what he needed. He spoke to the Orphanage and to villages far away until he found just he wanted for his plan.

One day as Gaara waited for his only friend he looked up to see a sad look on her face, no smile, no trace of happiness. Someone was more then just wrong. As she walked up she faked a smile but he only shook his head until she sighed gently. "Gaara…I never…I never told anyone thing but...I have no family, no house and no guardians. Someone found out...I'm being sent to the Village hidden in the Mist to a family that will adopted me…I have no choice." She rubbed at her eyes trying to hold back the flood of tears stringing at her eyes. Gaara was just as bad, he knew who did it and he knew why. He anger was starting to raise until Hana smiled at him. "TOday is my last day here…so...lets make it the best alright?" He titled her head with the familiar smile until he nodded his head, her hand finding his as she run off to play. As the sun was starting to set and starting to cool down they walked to his house where Hana would be picked up to head to the Village hidden in the Mist. They sat on his bed in his spotless room silently. The silent was becoming ignorable. Shukaku was whispering his mind. _'Tell her boy, this is your only chance of a human I won't try to kill. Tell her how you feel!'_ He growled. Hana was yelling at herself in her mind, a blush rising on her cheeks as she finally decided on what to do. Taking a breathe Gaara turned his head to look at her, his voice cracking slightly. "Hana-" He was cut off by the feeling of her soft lips pressing against his. Her eyes where closed with her blush creeping to her hairline. Shukaku was laughing hard as Gaara's eyes widened just sitting there in shock. Finally she pulled away form his lips opening her eyes with an embarrassed look in them and the same look covering her face. "I like you…a lot…" She muttered lightly under her breathe. He couldn't speak and could barley breathe. For what seemed forever they sat staring at each other until Hana's eyes watered light with tears, thinking he didn't care or was mad at her. A tear ran down her cheek as she brushed off another one. Her voice full of regret. "I-I'm so sorry. I-I wasn't thinking I'm so sorry Gaara!!" She cried out as she jumped to her feet and ran out of the room crying, Temari and Kankuro watched as she ran out the front door sobbing softly before staring into Gaara's room. Looking down at where she was sitting holding down the tears he muttered her name but didn't move. Knowing nothing he would have said would change anything now. She was crying and it was his fault. The Kazekage smirked as he watched the social worker appear and catch the crying Hana, before carrying her to the Carriage that was to take them to the Mist village. Both children where heart broken and their personalities changed from that day. Hana didn't smile as much and Gaara turned cold. Finally as Gaara is Kazekage will they meet again?

* * *

O.o that was the longest I've written for one chapter!! DD and this is my first Naruto Fanfic. So tell me if I missed spelled something and ill fix it for next chap also I need a few ideas. I also just noticed I write sad parts when I'm happy o.o oh and PLEASE review it makes me feel good!! 3


	2. No, Not again

Sorry I didn't post this I've been busy, my kitten is fat and pregnant and my friends are all staying in my house. Then I have to go to Colorado next week so fun!! Well this is short since I have writers block right now, my ideas are running thin for some reason. BUT!! I hope you like this chapter.

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

I don't own Naruo but if I did Gaara would have his own Underwear line. Yum!!

* * *

Gaara stared silently at his best friend Naruto Uzumaki as he talked to Sakura in an attempt to get to on a date with him. He watched as the pink haired girl balled her hand into a fist and hit him on top the head, causing the blonde boy to yelp in pain.

A sudden poof of silver smoke appeared as Team 7's sensei smiled at them behind the mask he wore." Good morning-" "YOU'RE LATE!!" Naruto and Sakura screamed that the jounin at the same time, causing him to sigh. "I'm sorry I was at the Hokage's. You see-" "LIAR!!" They screamed again not letting him finish. Kakashi shook his head. "Not this time, we're getting a new team and they'll be working with us to learn."

Sakura's eyes gleamed at the thought of another female ninja. Naruto was wondering if they liked ramen. Gaara disappeared from the tree branch he was perched on and traveled down next to Naruto crossing his arms. Kakashi nodded his head lightly in Gaara's direction, he took no notice.

"Well the team should be here any moment." Both Sakura and Naruto smiled and shoot their fist in the air as the sound of footsteps came closer and closer. Of the three the first one visible was a tall boy with spiky dark brown hair that covered his eyes slightly, his headband tied around his neck. The boy wore a large black jacket with white strips on the seams with black jean pants and boots. On his face was a bored look along with the number 8 tattooed below his left ear. Second one seen was another boy about the same height, almost white blonde hair that was styled the same as the other boy. A blood red jacket was tied around his waist showing a dark red baggy T-shirt and black pants. He grinned at them and waved his hand showing a number 18 tattooed on his palm. They walked until they where mere feet away and nodded their heads. The one with the headband around his neck spoke first. "My name is Sayoran. This is my brother Ryu." Ryu grinned and approached Sakura. Taking her hand in his he kissed her knuckled. "It's a pleasure meet such a cute girl." Sakura' blushed and squealed lightly as Sayoran pulled Ryu back by his hair. Once more Sayoran spoke. "Our sister will be here in a moment-"

"Sayoran!! Ryu!!" A girl called out as she ran over to her brothers. Her Aqua blue hair grazed her chin as her bangs covered part of her silver eyes as she smiled. She wore a simple white kimono dress with black and red designed playing over it. The bottom of it ended at her knees with a thin chain wrapped around her waist, she wore black shorts underneath the kimono. Black sandals where on her feet as well. Sayoran and Ryu grinned at their sister as Naruto stared at her blue hair. "You're…you're hair is blue!!" He yelled in her face, she laughed softly a sound Gaara thought he had heard before as he stared at her. "Yes thank you for pointing out the oblivious." Ryu snickered slightly but stopped with a small glare from his sister. Kakashi chuckled and looked at the three siblings. "Now as celebration to the new team of Konaha (AN: yea I think I spelled that wrong ) ill take you all out to ramen!!" Naruto cheered as did Ryu. Gaara looked at Kakashi with a raised invisible eyebrow. "Yes you must come to Kazekage." Gaara glared lightly but stopped as the girl laughed at her brother. _Where have I heard that laugh before!!_ He clenched his teeth together as he tried to remember. Shukaku bellowed out a laugh. _Come now boy, don't you remember her?_ He ignored the demon and followed Naruto and the rest of them to the ramen shack, never once taking his eyes off the smiling girl.

When they finally arrived at the ramen shack they each took a seat in this order. Naruto, Ryu, Sakura, Sayoran, Kakashi, the girl and finally Gaara. As they talked over their ramen Naruto and Ryu had a contest, turning out both could eat 17 bowls of ramen, disgusting almost everyone else. After about an hour of talking or staring at the blue haired girl in Gaara's case, they left for the fields once more, the sun leaving and stars shining dimly.

When they all stopped on the green grassy fields Kakashi looks over that the girl snapping his fingers. "Ah that's right; we never did get your name." She laughed, smiling lightly with her head tilted. Gaara's eyes opening wide as he finally remembered who the girl was. "My name is-" "Hana…" Everyone turned to look at Gaara as he stared at Hana, her eyes widening when she realized who he was as well. "Gaara…It's...really you…" She shook her head lightly before turning and running off, scared to face the one guy she fell for. Gaara sighed muttering under his breathe and he walked to where she had run off to. "Not again…I'm not losing you again…"

* * *

BOOYA!! Haha well this chap is done, again sorry it's so short BUT here's a sneak peak at next chapter!!

Well hope you all like!! Please please review!!

**_

* * *

_**

Hana shook her head hard, staring up into his sea green eyes as he looked down at her. His face only a few inches away. Her gaze falling onto his mouth. "G-Gaara…I can't…"

_He frowned, tilting her head up. "You can...and you will. You're coming back to Suna with me…" he muttered leaning closer..._


	3. Oh Brother!

**

* * *

**

HOLY CRAP NUGGETS!!

I didn't wait a week before writing this chapter, OH WELL!! Haha well I promise you guy this is my longest chapter so far. Ill get it to least 2 thousand words I promise!! Im lazy so that's why only that many . Oh and this chap is more detailed and describes more of what Hana looks like. Oh and i was planing on posting this yesterday but i kinda got distracted...(means i forgot) tehe 

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I sadly don't own Naruto cuz if I did I would have made Gaara have a happy childhood!!

* * *

His eyes scanned the now darkened alley ways for the aqua haired girl. The girl that always smiled, never cried and wasn't afraid of him. Gaara's eyes narrowed as his eyes scanned over a darker shadow. Perhaps…he walked over to see only to see it was a black and white cat with white whiskers. The cat jumped from atop the garbage can it was resting on, knocking it over and showing a girl of about 16 with silver eyes. "Hana…" Gaara mumbled softly as he noticed she was asleep. Her hair lied on her cheeks and over her eyes lids. Her lips a strawberry pink along with a small blush a crossed her cheeks.

Sighing softly he leaned over to her limp body and picked her up bridal style. Her head rested on his shoulder blade as she breathed gently on his neck.

_Why me? Why?" He_ groaned in his head as she twisted slightly, her forehead pressing gently on his pulse point as her warm breath continued to hit his neck. Shukaku laughed. _Because you Love this girl. Ah what fun I will have torturing you for this._ Gaara groaned softly. His sand appearing and taking them to the hotel he was staying at for the time being. Thankfully the bed was big enough for them both even though he never slept. Like when they where children he laid her gently on the bed, her dress bunching up around her thighs making a small but easily seen blush appear on the young Kazekage's face. It really didn't help that the small quarter moon shone on her face, lightly up her hair with silver streaks, her blush seemed to only grow from the dream she was in. Her mouth parted slightly in a small gasp as her eyes fluttered open slowly. Gaara's eyes watching her every move.

She moved her hands behind her pushing her slim body upwards, making her only inches away from Gaara. Her silver eyes widening as she stuttered something under her breath, sounding like 'Gaara'. He snickers slightly before raising the back of his hand over her cheek, warm from her blushing. For what seemed like years but was really only a few seconds they stared at each other. Snapping out of her trance she slide away and off the bed, stepping backwards to watch him. He stared at her as he rose up, proving he was now taller then her. Much taller. "Gaara, w-why are you here-" "Come back to Suna." He voice was serious as he stepped closer to her, her back hitting the white wall. She looked at him shocked and wide eyed. In a blink of her eyes Gaara was in front of her, his hands on either side of her head, one of them playing with her short hair. His chest pressing lightly onto her own. "Come back to Suna Hana." Hana shook her head hard, staring up into his sea green eyes as he looked down at her. His face only a few inches away. Her gaze falling onto his mouth. "G-Gaara…I can't…"

He frowned, tilting her head up. "You can...and you will. You're coming back to Suna with me…" he muttered leaning closer to her, his lips brushing against hers. Her eyes widened until she pushed onto his chest hard with her hands making him step back a bit. "No…you broke my heart Gaara. Who's to say I haven't moved on?" He raised a hairless eyebrow at her as she crossed her arms stubbornly, her eyes giving off a _Try-me_ vibe. Stepping close to her again he tilted her chin up once more only this time he was holding her tiny wrists in his other hand above her head. "Alright if this is true…you won't kiss me back…" her eyes flickered with worry knowing she would end up kissing him if he went through with his threat. Slowly he leaned closer to her, brushing his lips against hers once more as she whimpered softly. The knob to the door turned slowly causing Gaara to back away from the blushing girl a few feet. Walking in enters Ryu, Sayoran and Naruto. Sayorans' eyebrow was raised at the slight bruising on his sisters' lips. Naruto was baffled and confused below believe while Ryu was snarling at Gaara who was unconcerned with the furious teen. He was staring at Hana who in turn was staring at the ground, her finger tips pressing against her lips gently.

"Hana…are you alright?" Sayoran asked her gently, taking a step towards. A low growl coming from Gaara as he got closer. Hana looked up and smiled softly. "Yes brother, I'm fine. Ryu…stop please…" Ryu turned to look at her and sighed, pushing his hands into his pockets and glaring at the ground. Gaara growls still at Sayoran until Hana looked up at him. "Gaara please?" His growl stopped but his gaze didn't. Sayoran smiled at his blue haired sister and put his hand gently on her back, pushing her towards the door. "Why don't you and Ryu go home? Ill be there in a moment." Hana opened her mouth to stubbornly protest but Gaara shook his head, looking at Sayoran now. Wanting to know more of what happened when she had left Suna. She sighed softly as she turned the knob of the door and walked out, Ryu shortly after her. Once the door was shut Sayoran turned and looked at Gaara. "What did you do to my sister?" Gaara glared and kept silent until Sayoran sighed and rubbed his head lightly, softening his tone. "Alright alright I'm sorry. Ever since my family adopted Hana I've been...over protective…" Gaara nodded softly, able to understand that he was protected of the girl. His thoughts trailing to the last time he saw her, a question form on the tip of his tongue, thankfully Sayoran told him the answer before he had to ask. "Yes, Ryu and I both know what had happened to you both…we also know about the fat raccoon I believe she called it." Gaara couldn't help but smirk, holding in a chuckle as Shukaku snarled. "Yes she always did call him that…" Gaara and Sayoran were both silent after that. Minutes pasted slowly until Sayoran spoke. "She wouldn't smile for three years…finally she started smiling. It amazed everyone how our lived brightened up by her smile…" Sayoran smiled softly to himself as Gaara silently agreed with him, memories of their childhood and how she always smiled racing though his mind. A certain memory staying in his mind.

**_Flashback_**

A young Hana smiled and giggled loudly making the children stare at her, confused to why she had her arm around Gaara's. She easily dragged the child to a small overcrowded shop that was cool inside. The people inside the shop parted trying to avoid the red haired child and his friend as they walked to the front. Hana smiled sweetly at the man in front of them, his face a bit scared and confused. Hana's voice rang out softly but loud enough for everyone in the shop to hear. "One mint chocolate chip ice cream cone and cherry popsicle please." The man nodded slowly, quickly getting the items the girl asked for as Gaara stared at her confused. Soon the man came back with the frozen treats, saying they where free of charge. Dragging out the sand controlling child once more they appear next to a pair of palm trees, giving them some shade. Unwrapping her Popsicle she happily started licking away, chewing on it once and away. Gaara was confused and stared at her while his mint was ice went untouched. Turning her head Hana looked at him with cherry red lips before giggling. She took his spoon and dipped it into the green ice cream, putting it up to his lips. "Come on, please try it." She pouted, sticking her lower lip out at him until he ate the small bite of sweet snow, his face lightening up a bit before he took a bite of the treat himself. Hana only smiled at him and giggled as a bit of it landed on the corner of his mouth.

When she didn't stop giggling the red haired boy looked at her confused. She blushed softly before leaning closer and licking the sweet snow off him." That's good I want a bite now!" Gaara looked at her confused before feeding her a bite of the sweet snow, a blush on his cheeks as she eats on his Ice cream and her Popsicle.

**_End Flashback_**

Both boys sighed softly, before looking up and staring at each other. A small nervous like knock appeared on the door as Hana's face came into view. "Sayoran…?" The boy smiled at his sister and nodded, sending Gaara a small short nod as he walked out the door with his hand on the small of Hana's back.

A few minutes soon turning into a few hours pasted until the red haired boy disappeared with the help of his sand. He appeared next to a Queen sized bed with silver and blue sheets, a girl with aqua hair was snoring softly as she hugged her pillow. One word escaped her mouth, one that made the Kazekage's eyes widen a bit. "Gaara…" He sighed before moving her bangs out of her eyes and leaving her to sleep in the moon light.

* * *

Okay my brain died on ideas half way through sooo its short 2 hundred words of what I promised . OH WELL!! XDD Here's another preview!!

* * *

_"Hana!!" The Aqua haired girl turned on her heels to the sound of a girl calling her name, only mere feet away was a beautiful tall girl with long black hair and a pair of amazing ice blue eyes that looked like could freeze fire itself. The girl smiled before walking up and hugging the smaller shorter girl. Hana Squealed happily as she returned the hug only five times as tight. "Evie!!"_


End file.
